


She Moves in Her Own Way

by WakeupSoon



Series: Chums of the Pub [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, but its coming, more like pre-e/R too, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeupSoon/pseuds/WakeupSoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras isn't easily distracted, Grantaire's just particularly good at doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Moves in Her Own Way

Enjolras sighed as she finished her essay. Well, as she finished one part of her essay. She had several more thousand words to go, and she wasn’t looking forward to them at all. She looked up for the first time in an hour, and noticed her phone flashing in the corner of her room where it was charging.

She almost screamed out loud as she read a text from Dominos. Yes, half price pizza was good (especially with their prices, the thieving bastards) but it wasn’t helpful right now.

She closed the text in frustration, about to throw it against the nearest solid surface before it buzzed in her hand.

/You just take out copper???/

She frowned. What was Grantaire even talking about?

[No. Not recently anyway, why?]

/K. Another shortass blonde getting into fights outside parliament. Better for me I’ve no cash to bail you out rn./

[You’ve never bailed me out before. Why start now?]

/Where are you??/

Enjolras sighed. There had been a time when Grantaire would answer any question the blond threw at her, but over the past year or so she’d become more and more deflective. Enjolras was determined to get to the bottom of this. And soon.

[At mine. Doing work. Could bring it to the mussain if people are around?]

/Richmond park. South east entrance. 15 mins/

Looked like that essay would have to wait.

-

“You’re late,” Grantaire was actually tapping her foot against the root of the tree she sat under. Enjolras just dropped her bag, sitting next to her.

She started pulling books out, leaning back against the tree Grantaire had chosen as she started highlighting key passages of text. “Digby college is a 20 minute walk from here and you know it.”

“It’s been 25.”

“I needed to pee.”

Grantaire knew that tone. It meant ‘don’t push it’. It also meant ‘you’re lucky I’m here at all’. She still decided to push her luck. She’d got Enjolras this far away from uni, it shouldn’t take much more coaxing to get her to drop her work entirely.

“When was the last time you took a longer break than 20 mins to piss and make a brew?”

Enjolras paused in her work, but didn’t look up.

Grantaire leant forward a bit, encouraged by her reaction. Her shadow casting over the words before her.

“When was the last time you ate something?” At this, Enjolras opened her mouth, but before she had time to speak Grantaire piped up again. “A spoon of marmite doesn’t count.”

She went back to highlighting.

Grantaire sighed.

“Whatever, ignore your health. Drive yourself into a hole. I guess I’ll just eat all these vegan snacks myself, then,” she was pulling said items out of her bag as she spoke, setting them down between the both of them.

A bottle of oringina rolled out of her bag, and before Grantaire could reach it it knocked into Enjolras’ thigh. The blonde finally looked up at this, and smiled slightly at what Grantaire was doing. She picked up the bottle delicately, turning to the dark haired scoundrel before her, and raising an eyebrow.

Grantaire just shrugged, “I was in south ken and I thought.. I don’t know I thought it would remind you of home or something.” Poor girl was actually looking at her feet trying to hide her blush. She fiddled with the grass around her.

Enjolras, in response, finally closed her book. Opening the bottle with a sharp crack and a fizz, she took a large gulp.

“Perhaps a break isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

 


End file.
